User talk:Jaadowgg
Talk Page Guidelines Welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to send me a message. Anything you'd like! Or anything I'd like! However, I do have a few guidelines I'd like you to follow. *'Don't use excessive swearing: '''I can handle a few swears (I use a few in my stories) but I don't want my page filled with f's and s's. If I find your message contains too many of those, I'll delete it. *'Don't flame me or others:' Please be polite and curteous to me and other people who leave me messages. I don't like being brought down and I know other people don't as well. If I find anything offensive in your message (for example, "You f-ing suck, you f-ing piece of s"), I'll delete it. *'Make a new title for yourself:' There's a setting in the drop-down menu on the "edit" page that says "Heading 2". If you're new on my talk page and want to leave me a message, then use that setting and type something like "Hey" or "Let's Talk" and then leave your message. Chances are, I'll respond to your message and we will have a conversation on each others' Talk page. I don't want you to have to respond to me underneath somebody else's message; that'll just get confusing. *'Send me lots of KilluGon:' ... What? I like KilluGon. So, if you ever come across something KilluGon related and you think that I might like it, then send it to me. Even if I've seen it already, I'll still appreciate it. Those are all of my guidelines. So, start talking to me. ~Jay^^ (talk) 21:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) KilluGon and other interesting stuffs Hi! Did you see this: Windows 7 theme - Killua ? I use it and it's cool to hear Killua talking to you when you use your computer. Also, Willeke-chan has some new KilluGon doujinshi, I don't know if you already saw them. Finally, Willeke-chan just confirmed that Togashi-sensei is still alive (and can still draw)! You just have to check her journal, it's the post for the 16th of July. Animesuki (talk) 06:45, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Fountain Redux Hi! Do you mind if I take some time to vote on your poll? I currently have a lot of homework and also I wanted to reread it first before continuing, especially the Killugon parts like when Gon said that he got to be on top of Killua!^^ Animesuki (talk) 17:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi!^^ I dunno if you already did but Willeke-chan has new Killugon doujinshi!! I think that one of my favs is "kimi shika mienai". There's Killua wanting to "teach" Gon some yaoi stuff but I didn't like the Leo x Kura part. Animesuki (talk) 14:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: In Regards to... I thought about you because I love your stories a lot.^^ I only read your Killugon stories on fanfiction. I never tried other people's but I have read some Kuroro x Kurapika stories. Maybe one day you'll be able to write a story about it, who knows? Animesuki (talk) 13:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot!^^ I check them out later. I'm currently a bit busy with a lot of projects but I still find time to watch anime and read manga. I have seen Cupidkirby commenting on Willeke-chan's post often. It seems they are good friends.^^ Animesuki (talk) 18:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Finished reading your story! Hi! I finally finished reading it! I really liked the last chapter "Brother?". I really thought that Kitakura was dead too. And Illumi kissing Killua!! However, when I found out that Illumi was Kitakura, I was really shocked. I might have thrown up like Killu. Kitakura (a monster) kissing Killua O_o Yellmi is actually Illumi, right? And Hysoka is Hisoka. I can't wait for the next chapter!!^^ I really imagined the moment when the other "Gon" was doing "that" to Killua in the forest. What if he continued to the end!? I was reading the chapters about Gon and Killua at the old man's house and then into the forest until they got out of it at night and it really scared me. And also the way he called Killua... Each time I saw it, I prepared myself in case something creepy would happen. I'm scared to read stuffs about apparitions, ghost, etc at night. It is so because my stupid cousin scared me with those stories when I was about 5 or 6. I have a question for you: Did something really happen between Kurapika and Leorio!? You know, during the conference, when Leorio looked at Kurapika... About the poll, since I'm not on Facebook, I'll tell you my answer here. I hope that you don't mind^^ I really liked "Leorio" and "Kurapika" but still I choose "Gon" 'cause he scared me a lot and was very creepy. I was even kinda relieved when he died^^; You wrote your story so well that I was worried if Killua and Gon could get out of the forest! Hope that you don't mind this long post^^ I'm sorry. Animesuki (talk) 17:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I think that the other "Gon" being a forest children is better than a ghost or apparition. It's much more original. Surprisingly, it made him creepier (for me). I finished reading Butterfree's "You've Received a Relationship Request". It was hilarious! I've also tried Phoenix-Thunder's "Iris Switch". I liked it a lot. Maybe you should try it. It's a school AU. Leorio is the teacher and Kurapika, Killua and Gon are the students. I'm quite sure that you'll like the end of the first chapter. I'm planning on reading "JanKenPon" and the other one that you suggested me to read too. I dunno if you like Vocaloids, but I want to suggest you to watch this. The story really touched me and Len is my favourite Vocaloid too.^^ Animesuki (talk) 18:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Following a story on fanfiction Hello! I was wondering if someone who does not have a fanfiction account could also follow stories. I want to be notified of any updates on your story. It's tiring to go on fanfiction everytime just to check for new chapters. Thanks^^ Animesuki (talk) 19:05, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I successfully created an account!^^ I followed your stories^^ Animesuki (talk) 18:47, September 19, 2013 (UTC) edit stats posting you edit stats for badge forums.OnePieceNation (talk) 23:09, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Wii-chan's giveaway Wii-chan is giving away HxH towels. If you're interested, see this. Animesuki (talk) 13:11, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I want to enter too but I've never written anything romantic. I've only written about adventures so that will be my first time. I hope it'll be okay. I'll have to create a Lj account too (I totally forgot to do it). That towel is really interesting. So far, the only HxH merchandise that I have are playing cards (I bought them in China). That is why I really hope to get that towel >.< Animesuki (talk) 17:34, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I'll PM you on LJ. It's not as good as yours but I hope that you'll like it^^ Animesuki (talk) 06:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!^^ I'm happy that you like it^^ Animesuki (talk) 07:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Interesting fanfic Hi! I found a fanfic which is really funny but contains lots of grammatical mistakes. It contains some Killugon and a lot of Kurokura. I haven't finished reading it yet. Here's the link. Animesuki (talk) 16:58, March 17, 2014 (UTC) It's okay but I think its worth the try. It's reallly funny. The story is about HxH characters playing "Truth or Dare". I'm not a big fan of Kurokura myself but the dares are really funny. Animesuki (talk) 14:18, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Game Hey there Jaadowgg! I restarted my "Game - Do you agrre or not" game. So, I was just wondering if you want to join me in this game again, since you're the only one who is interested to play this. It's okay if you don't want to continue it though... FinalFlash18 (talk) 10:01, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Game FinalFlash18 (talk) 18:05, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh sure why not? I've got no reason to deny it. I'll be more than happy to do this for you. Also, can you give me the link of that forum? FinalFlash18 (talk) 05:46, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey buddy, have you checked out the Amv of Gon that I posted the link of in my blog?? You are a Killugon fan, so I thought of reminding that to you of that cute Amv. It's okay if you have already watched it. FinalFlash18 (talk) 16:09, May 9, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Procrastinating huh? hahaha... Well I know. But you should watch it. It is really good. FinalFlash18 (talk) 10:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Guess what.... I've come over the habit of procrastination this time and finally watched the movie. Sure take quite of time to watch it. LOL. Also if you don't mind, I've sent an friend request to you on FB by seeing your username on your profile page here. So, do you think you could accept that and be friends on FB? You could say no/deny it if you want to. I will don't mind that. That's all. FinalFlash18 (talk) 07:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 I guess the talk about the second movie as well as the first movie was the reason that I was compelled to watch the movie. LOL. Seeing that everybody here already have watched the movie, I feel like I was fall behind against all of you and decided to watch the movie so that I can get into the convo with people discussing here. And no, this time I'll watch it so that I can discuss it with all of you here. Also my real name is. Reply me as soon as you get it so that I can delete my name or otherwise you'll do it. Thanx... FinalFlash18 (talk) 06:19, May 16, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Nopes, not entirely, though I procrastinate things related to anime only. There is quite the series I want to watch right now, but it doesn't just feel like watching any of. Though that is totally entirely different case once I've started watching it. Also thanx for accepting, I was already on FB right now and then came your message.... in here. Aslo I've deleted my name here. Are you someone on the cover photo of your FB? FinalFlash18 (talk) 15:59, May 16, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Get to Know Jay ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Suki Animesuki (talk) 17:49, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Busy in here, sign sign sing OnePieceNation (talk) 12:26, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Count me in! I call Pokkle! --Kevo411 (talk) 02:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I am doing this thing! —' Darkchylde''' (talk • ) 16:26,11/8/2014 RE: Young Vampire Lord Woah, I'm honoured that you're asking me about it^^ Personally, I prefer an HxH fanfic. It'll also be more popular as I think that most of your readers are HxH fans. However, I like the originality of your current story and I would like to know what happens afterwards. Also, with this kind of setting, it'll be quite difficult to change the characters to Killua and Gon. But if it's an AU, it may be possible^^ I also think that it'll be better if you get more readers who'll comment/review and who will support you. It'll make you feel like writing more. That's what I think of it but it all depends on you^^ Animesuki (talk) 19:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC)